User blog:Kissmanga/Maid 1
Info Appearance Seoyoon has the appearance of a magical frail girl with white skin and light white hair. She usually weating an black gothic maid clothes. Personality Seoyoon initially comes off as a girl whose cool indifference will not allow other people to get close to her. She has trouble trusting people because of the horrible betrayal she suffered in the past, and is scared of being hurt again. Powers Death Aura: Seoyoon possess an repulsive aura emitted by the Death. Emitting this aura alone has no physical effects, but those within the area of effect will experience terror. It has enough power to send a dragon running frantically. Additionally, because humans have a weaker sense than monsters, the effect on humans is lower. However, the effectiveness will fluctuate based on Seoyoon mental condition. Eyes of Death Authority: Seoyoon possess an eyes that confer terror upon those that meet its gaze. It has enough power to have a monster bow down and beg for it life. However, the effectiveness will fluctuate based on Seoyoon mental condition. Curse Inducement: Seoyoon will be inducement the curse on the things she touched and the curse last eternal.The target can be both organic or inorganic, but in the case of curse inducement a living being, the target is required to accept. When used consciously the target can be instantly enchanted, but the unconscious passive use requires contact for an hour. Immunity: Seoyoon has completely immunity to poisons, confusion and other such abnormal statuses. Shadow Box: Seoyoon possess a storage space with enormous capacity. Only non-living things can be placed inside. Faust Flame Authority: Seoyoon has the authority to completely control over the hell-fire, which can completely destroy anything. She can generate and manipulate the fire limitless. The color of the flames varies, but she control over black, blue and white. Curse Embodiment: Seoyoon is the embodiment of curses, she has the power to cast any type of curse or misfortune on anyone or anything. Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, a specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Seoyoon represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess. Her physical attributes roughly exceeded that of an Olympic level athlete. Her strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Seoyoon lung capacity is so great, that she can hold his breath underwater for 30 minutes. Iron Will: Seoyoon possess an unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. Absolute Intuition: Seoyoon can understands instantly everything of everything, regardless of how simple or complex. Her power has all variations of Intuitive Aptitude, as well as all kinds of senses such as Opportunity Sense and Goodness Sense. She can sense aspects of anything in addition to having all intuitions. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *All Intuitions *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Intuition *Psionic Intuition Encyclopedic Intelligence: Seoyoon possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, she have innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, the universe, magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. All information and knowledge whether natural or supernatural can be fully understood with this ability. As the knowledge is innate no study or experience is necessary. Cooking Magic: Seoyoon an use magic related to the preparation and conjuration of food, allowing her to create/produce astonishing foods from the finest ingredients or the most repugnant of ingredients. She can make material that was previously thought to be inedible edible or meager portions into rations suitable and large enough for a group. *Candy Magic Infinity Effect: Seoyoon is able to possess an unlimited supply of food and drink essential. She possess an infinite among of ingredients that use for cooking. Abilities Soul Manipulation: Seoyoon can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. *Afterlife Border *Animation *Astral Projection *Aura Reading *Consciousness Separation *Death Sense *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectokinetic Constructs **Ectoplasmic Attacks *Exorcism *Expanded Presence *Phantasm Manipulation *Possession *Resurrection *Reincarnation *Soul Absorption *Soul Banishment *Soul Channeling *Soul Constructs **Soul Creature Creation **Soul Shield *Soul Conversion *Soul Creation *Soul Destruction *Soul Exchange *Soul Forging *Soul Healing *Soul Materialization *Soul Merging *Soul Morph *Soul Mutilation *Soul Projection *Soul Reading *Soul Recreation *Soul Removal *Soul Resonation *Soul Restoration *Soul Retention **Soul Carrier *Soul Sealing *Soul Sharing *Soul Sight *Soul Speed *Soul Splitting *Soul Summoning *Soul Transferal *Soul Trapping *Spiritual Force Manipulation **Soul Energy Absorption **Soul Energy Attacks **Soul Energy Generation *Strong Soul *Symbiosis *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Afterlife Marking *Soul Aura *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Carrier *Soul Empowerment *Soul Link *Soul Portal Creation *Soulnado Generation *Spiritual Energy Physiology *Dark Soul Manipulation *Corruption Inducement by twisting others souls. *Ghost Physiology - permanently losing their body, possibly meaning death. *Life Creation - by infusing souls into inanimate objects. *Matter Manipulation - via controlling the soul of substance & energy. *Self-Puppetry - contain and preserve one's soul into a single object which remotely controls the body. Magical Cooking: Seoyoon can cook almost anything with supernatural/magical properties, allowing her to cook things such as a pie that grants superpowers, a coffee that heals, candies that are much sweeter than they should be, etc. *Conceptual Baking *Culinary Intuition *Food Augmentation *Food Empathy *Food Healing *Inducement *Power Bestowal *Restoration Unpredictable Cooking: Seoyoon can cook/make foods with completely unnatural properties, rather then simply useful properties this allows her to make food with almost any property imaginable including ones that by all rights and logic they shouldn't even be able to possess. *Conceptual Baking *Culinary Intuition *Food Augmentation *Food Empowerment *Food Entity Creation *Illogical Construct Creation *Inducement *Power Bestowal *Power Randomization *Quality Enhancement Miracle Baking: Seoyoon can cook/bake anything imaginable with an incredible taste and can perform miracles with her products, such as time-travel, temporary death, transcendence, etc. *Culinary Intuition **Supernatural Cooking **Unnatural Cooking *Food Manipulation **Salt Manipulation **Spice Manipulation **Sugar Manipulation *Inducement **Food Augmentation **Meta Teleportation **Miracle Performing Equipment Curse Clothes: It is the gothic clothes that has an curse from Seoyoon. It granted her completely immune to all elements, absorbs dark element, and on top of having resistance against the light element, the physical defence is also high. However, while equipped, she will takes damange from healing magic. Is a cursed equipment that can not be removed. Curse Ring: It is a ring that has an curse from Seoyoon. It can turn into a curse blade that possesses such terrifying cutting ability that it can tear through even steel armour like paper. Additional effects of poison, paralysis, confusion, sleep, muteness, instant death. Is a cursed equipment that can not be removed. Techniques Seoyoon Curse Series: *'Deadly Evil Eye:' inflicts instant death on any creature within eyesight. *'Death-Dealing Roar:' high probability of indiscriminately inflicting death on any who hear it, even dragons. *'Death Voice:' chance of inflicting instant death on any who hear it. It won't work if the opponents has an sheer iron will. *'Panic Voice:' Create a sound wave that will confuse their enemy/enemies. It's possible to drive those who hear this voice mad and kill them if there's a difference in strength between them and Seoyoon. *'Curse Cloud': Create an dark cloud that inflicts negative status effects if it victim touch it. *'Curse Dragon Evil Eye': Seoyoon gaze obstructs the enemy's movements. When there's too much of a difference in strength, she can completely immobilize her enemy. *'Curse Dragon Roar': Seoyoon release a voice that's louder than what she should be able to let out, acting like a type of attack. It's possible for the attack to inflict various negative status effects on those who hear it, even if they're far away. *'Dissonance:' A sound that's offensive to the ears is created. It's possible to stun those who hear it if there's a difference in strength between them and Seoyoon. *'Evil Eye:' halts movement of those caught within its gaze. *'Death Wail': inflicts negative mental status effects and blows away close targets. *'Banshee Cry:' The ability lets out a ghost cry that has an effect on the target's mind. Inflicts negative status effects that affects the mental state of those weaker than Seoyoon. It won't work if the target possess a strong mind. *'Ghost's Touch:' a touch attack that inflicts minor negative mental status effects like fatigue and melancholy. *'Baba Yaga Dignity:' creates a heavy oppressive feeling that makes people feel like they're in the presence of a Baba Yaga. *'Intimidating Glare:' halts movement of those caught within its gaze. *'Intimidating Roar:' A roar that's stronger than one expects. Inflicts panic on those who hear it. *'Intimidation of the Strong:' Seoyoon transmits an overpowering feeling towards those facing her. Obstructs the enemy's movements. Seoyoon Own Style: *'Acrobatic Sword Dance:' combat art involving two swords. *'Curse Slash:' Seoyoon has the ability to wrap her weapon (sword) with an hex, increasing her weapon's power such as the weapon's sharpness, etc. *'Crescent Slash:' A kind of sword attack that involves quickly drawing one's sword, attacking her opponent, and sheathing the sword again afterwards. *'Cross Slash:' A slashing attack that is unleashed in a cross-shaped pattern. The offensive power at the point of intersection between the slashes is very high. *'Cursed Wounds:' The enemy becomes cursed when they get damaged. However, which curse that will inflict the enemy is depend on Seoyoon. *'Earth Shaking:' When the ground is struck, there's shaking across a wide range, temporarily restraining the movements of those hit by it. Maximum power even if it hits someone or something directly. *'Flying Slash:' A long-distance method of attacking. Allows the user to fire off flying slashing attacks. *'Flying Crescent Flash: '''It is as same as the '''Crescent Slash ', but this time Seoyoon flying while doing it. *'Curse Cross:' A curse version of Cross Slash. It adds the "Curse" attribute to the slashing attack. *'Curse Cross Smash:' The remodeled and improved version of Curse Cross. Slashing attacks have a powerful "Curse" attribute applied to them. *'Heavy Curse Slash:' Seoyoon is ablie to wrap herr weapon (sword) with an curse and increasing it stats such as the weapon's sharpness. The slashing attacks that the weapon unleashes will also be heavier than usual. *'Peerless Heavy Strike:' A single transcendentally heavy blow that pulverizes the enemy. It's effective against opponents who specialize in defenses that include the use of a shield. *'Left Arm of Penetrating Rain :' using large amounts of magic power one can generate and manipulate heavy rain storms. *'Helmet Splitter:' This ability reinforces statistics such as Seoyoon offensive power when she swing her weapon straight down along her midline. *'Right Arm of Roaring Thunder :' using large amounts of magic power one can generate and manipulate lightning storms. *'Silent Stab:' Seoyoon attack power is increased at the time of a thrusting attack. Sounds such as the rustling of her clothes will temporarily become muffled during this attack, making it easier for she to assassinate her target. *'Slicing Winds:' This ability allows Seoyoon to cut her opponent with the wind produced by swinging a weapon. However, both the power and the range varies considerably depending on her. *'Triple Stab:' triple damage inflicted by a physical attack by creating two duplicate hits vertically or horizontally aligned with the original hit. Any magic that is part of the original hit will also be duplicated. *'Unhealing Cursed Wound:' Reduces the recovery rate of the enemy's injuries when they are damaged, as well as cursing them at the same time. The curse's effect is random. *'100 Blossoms 1000 Swords :' Combat Style that multiplies speed and number of hits of sword attacks. *'Armor Pierce:' When the opponent is wearing armor, this gives Seoyoon the ability to easily attack the spaces in said armor. *'Continuous Thrust:' Allows a combat style to continue past the point it would normally stop in exchange for consuming Seoyoon stamina. *'Soul hunting Scythe:' When using a slashing attack, can damage opponent's soul. It is impossible to revive the soul destroyed by this, and there is a probability of instantly killing opponent even with a minor injury. *'Sonic Flight:' Fly at the speed of sound. Generates shock wave when you hit the opponent. *'Silent Flight:' No sound occurs during flight. *'Sense Presence:' can detect nearby presences as if they're on a mental radar. Shows the name of anyone previously met, and the race if it's a type previously encountered, and whether it's friend or foe. It works even if the user is unconscious. *'Tyranny of the Queen:' To make up for the increase in the probability of a revolt occuring, the exploitation success rate is drastically increased. The modifiers include strengthening Seoyoon allies, among other things. *'Absorb Magic Power:' quickly absorb mana from nearby magic sources like darkness . Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts